quest for the green sage
by cyber dragoness master
Summary: sorry it taken so long to do i had to finished the 3rd game after that i had to do a rewrite so here it is all is peaceful i haven till a new threat is unleshed and the only way to stop it it for jak to find the new sages and become one him self but one a
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait way to much stuff happened tell right now and I was busy playing the 3 rd game I may use some of it but not all of it ok thanks and sorry

Search for the green sage

It was a peaceful day in the city of haven. Damas who had been saved for deaths door thanks to vin monitoring jak battles was revived in the haven city hospital and being the true ruler of the city had retaken the throne and was making plans on a new palace that connected the haven and Spargus.

Ashelin had been give the tile on bareness and know lead the new less corrupted city counsel witched were now see to finding the right land to billed the new palace, and on what to name the new city now that the two old ones were becoming one, And new law the benefit it. So that the now named viger and kor insolents never happen again.

Torn was now leader of the newly named freedom guard witched now keep the peace in both cities. They were given the best and latest equipments haven could proved. And with stealth skills of the old underground and the survival skills of the wastelander's were now a force to reckon with, but thanks to torns leadership were no longer feared, but looked up to with pried. Jinx's and Sig hand become two of torns top men and were not letting him down any time soon.

Samos built a new hut next door the Onin's in the market place. He was no longer a sage. Old age had made him unable to fulfill his duties, and he would often mumble under his breath when he thought no one was able to hear him. "The true one will be ready soon." What it meant no one knew for none ever hared him save Onin for being a mystic she hared all and saw all. Onin and Samos became close friends do to the ability to talk to sprites and to the comfort Onin had given he went his daughter Keira died in the war with the Dark Maker's

And what happened to jak and daxter asked. Daxter (aka orange lightning) stared plans to rebuild the naughty ossel with tess who was starting her own gun shop next door at first people were not so sure on buying guns from a girl ossel but got over it quick after seeing the high quality in her work her and daxter had gotten married a few months after the war jak had been best man and Ashelin maid of honor.

Jak stayed the same as all ways though Keira death had hurt him greatly. Not that he love her or anything, but he did see her as a sister more then any thing. when they were young he had a small crush on her, but it was short lived. Many thought he and Ashelin would be to gather, but Ashelin's heart belonged to Torn and no one else they were friends nothing more.

At the wedding he and the others had laughed there heads of at daxter cold feet antics. Yelling about anything he thought was going wrong. "Where's my tie? Where are my pants? where the ring? Is this even the right day? Do these make my tail look big?" and so on. He calmed down thou after the wedding started. Pecker for some reason unknown was able to perform weddings. He began the ceremony it was held in the garden of the new pink house Daxter and Tess had built for the two of them.

Daxter had replaced his old hat and goggles, and pants for a top had, and a little black tux to match. Tess wore a little white ossel sized wedding gown with a vial and bouquet of flowers. It was by far the cutest wedding of all time. The reception was held at the newly reopened and renamed naughty and nice ossels with a new sign that looked much like the old one daxter as a devil but had Tess as an angel. She loved it

The party was a blast every one in Haven and Spargus was there to celebrate the happy couple. Every one sang drank dance and had a heck of a time. All but jak thou on the out side he look as happy as anyone else but on the in side it was different very different and Damas knew it. After waking up in the hospital he had been briefed on every thing that had happen even who his son was now Samos had done the honor. At first jak thought Damas would not believe him or kill jak for not saying so sooner.

It was neither. Instead he had hugged his son say in some way he had already known. After that he had taken throne and began plans connect the two cities. At first Damas thought it was not a good idea for him to resume the throne, but he was wrong instead of revolting like he thought instead were cheers of joy. None in haven had wonted there king to be banished but were to afraid of what the old counsel and the baron would do to them to say anything about it and any who did say joined there king in the wastelands.

Damas walked to where his son was standing and stood next to him. "Orb for your thoughts boy?" jak looked at his father and shock his head. "Not that many things to think about lately." This time Damas looked him in the eye as he spoke. "You know you're a terrible liar you eyes give it a way what's troubling you tonight."

Jak know he couldn't hide any thing from his father he read him better then an old book. "I've been having strange fillings lately like something bad is going to happen and other time like something is calling to me only it more like someone and whatever the bad thing is it's after the good one and me. I thought at first it was migraines form helping dax with his wedding, but more and more I fill that someone calling and begging me to help them. I've even found my self in place's I don't remember going to like the old race track and the wreckage on the dark bringers ship I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy am I."

Damas didn't answer right away but seamed to be in deep thought then looked at his son seriously. "No you are not crazy in fact what you just said troubles me greatly for last week I sent bruiser and the lurkers to the dessert to find the land to build the connecting city on, but what they fond scares me greatly." "What?" jak asked?

"Creachers dark hideous creachers made of a new type of eco. Not dark eco mind you for dark may bring out the darker side but it's not evil. Not like this eco is it poured evil and the things made from it were not meatheads or dark bringers but some type of raptor thing. That even the mere touch brings death one of the lurkers fond out the hard way. Poor thing didn't stand a chance. They name them death biters how appropriate at first I thought it was just some new animal that had mutated but after what you just said I'm not so sure any more."

He saw jak pale and about to say something but stops him. "we will talk about thins tomorrow with Samos and Onin but right now lets have a happy time for as long as we can for it may be your last for a long time." Jak nodded as he watched him friends party what his father said still fresh in his mind.

To be continued.

Ok what do you think be nice ok I tried really hard on it and sorry for all you Keira fan I had to kill her I hated her and she'd staying dead and I got my green, black and white sages but I can't decide on who to make the other sages any ideas because the only OC I'm making are the bad guys thanks.


	2. note's

hi all i know it's been a wail and i'm sorry its been a bad and stressfull time

ending shcool a job and worst of all my word program's gone. so i like to say the wait is over

i'm back with note pad for know a till i get word back. and i makeing new chapters to my fics and

working on a new one called crystal stage it a mix of mighty duck and Kaleido Star and no it not

a nosedive/sora thing it about nosedive mostly leaveing the pond to star on a Kaleido stage.

so look for it and the chapters coming soon i hope you'll like it tell me what you think


End file.
